1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical storage system that charges an electrical storage device with electric power from a commercial power supply and that adjusts the temperature of the electrical storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-259672 (JP 2011-259672 A), an electrical storage device is charged from an external power supply, a user is allowed to set time at which the charging is completed (referred to as charging completion time). When the charging completion time is set, the electrical storage device is charged such that charging of the electrical storage device completes at the charging completion time. In JP 2011-259672 A, in order to bring the temperature of the electrical storage device at the charging completion time into a predetermined temperature range, a fan for cooling the electrical storage device is operated until the charging completion time when the temperature of the electrical storage device is high.
In a vehicle on which the electrical storage device is mounted, a user is allowed to set time at which a start-up of the vehicle is initiated (referred to as operation-starting time). In JP 2011-259672 A, when the operation-starting time is set, the charging completion time is set for the operation-starting time. In order to bring the temperature of the electrical storage device at the operation-starting time into the predetermined temperature range, when the temperature of the electrical storage device is high, the fan for cooling the electrical storage device is operated until the operation-starting time.
Usually, a commercial power supply is used as an external power supply, the cost of electricity of the commercial power supply can depend on a time period of a day. The charging completion time (or the operation-starting time) is arbitrarily set by a user, so there may be time periods of different costs of electricity within a period from the time at which charging is initiated to the charging completion time (or the operation-starting time). In such a case, as described in JP 2011-259672 A, if the electrical storage device is charged such that the charging of the electrical storage device completes at the charging completion time (or the operation-starting time), the electrical storage device can be charged more intensively in a time period during which the cost of electricity is high than in a time period during which the cost of electricity is low. Such charging of the electrical storage device burdens the user with an excessive cost of electricity.
On the other hand, when the fan is operated as in the case of JP 2011-259672 A, electric power from the external power supply (commercial power supply) is allowed to be used. As described in JP 2011-259672 A, in the case where the fan is operated such that the temperature of the electrical storage device falls within the predetermined temperature range at the charging completion time (or the operation-starting time), if there are time periods of different costs of electricity within a period up to the charging completion time (or the operation-starting time), the fan can be operated intensively in a time period during which the cost of electricity is high. Such operation of the fan results in burdening the user with an excessive cost of electricity.